deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Majora Moon/Top 10 Characters I Hope to See In Smash Ultimate
I am excluding fighters who I wanted, but have already been revealed such as Daisy and K. Rool, who were both actually would have made this list. I am also excluding Waluigi, because, as much as I love the character and want him added, I doubt he will due to being an assist trophy character. The other limitation I am putting on myself is that I am also limiting this to one per series, with a duo character as an exception. 10. Tails (Sonic) Why is it that I listed Tails over the likes of more popular characters like Shadow or Knuckles? Well, Knuckles is an assist, and I am sure Shadow will (sadly) be an Echo Fighter for Sonic. But themain reason I would love to see Tails get added, is because I think he's the best character in Sonic, and think he could be an interesting fighter. Tails could have some gadgets and other such inventions to help him, with the Tornado being his Final Smash. I feel that since nearly all the major game characters have their sidekicks Tails should be added as a new fighter. Sure some like Ken are missing, but we got Mario and Luigi, Donkey and Diddy, Link and Zelda, etc. I feel Tails is the best addition for a new Sonic character. 9. Isabelle (Villager's Echo Fighter) (Animal Crossing) This is one of the most obvious choices for an Echo Fighter, and a good one. Isabelle is a very popular character among fans of the Animal Crossing series. Due to her assist trophy not having been seen yet, she is possibly going to be one of the new additions to the series to play as. I could easily see them incorerating her slightly absent minded personality into her versions of the moves my allowing her a longer start up for her attacks, but stronger hits as she rushes them out after a second or two. This one is a prediction as well. Due to her popularity and how they have been adding quite a few Echo Fighters, it would be nice to see more reps for Animal Crossing, and Isabelle would be a perfect addition to give us another character. Edit: Well, she is officially in, and as her own fighter to boot, as opposed to being an echo of Villager! 8. Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) Phoenic Wright has had a previous fighting game apperance in Marvel vs Capcom 3, so it's not unheard of. For his moves he could easily use various peices of evidence from his cases to attack with such as the Samurai Spear and his other various things he has collected overthe years. Remember he has collected tons of things that have been used to kill people in the past, and I feel that incorperating those things into his moves would be perfect. On top of that an OBJECTION Final Smash would be perfect. On top of that, while not needed I could see him as a duo character with Maya or Edgeworth. Or they could bring in Edgeworth as an Echol Fighter for Phoenix. Considering all the evidence he has collected over the years, I feel that they could make somethin interesting as a moveset for him. He could incorperate all of these into his moves, and allow tons of variety and attacks, that could make him a fun addition. 7. Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) I really would love to see some Yokai Watch representation in the series, and I feel series mascot Jibanyan would be a fun one. His Final Smash being his signiture Paws of Fury, while his other attacks could focus on summoning some of the other Yokai friends like Komasan and Whisper. I could easily see Whisper being added as part of his set. Plus, we can finally let Pikachu and Jibanyan be in the same official game. Not only that, but Yokai Watch is pretty much a Nintendo series. Yes, it's made by Level 5 but it is exclusive to Nintendo systems with the exception of mobile device spin offs. 6. Sora (Kingdom Hearts) I see tons of requests for this guy to be added, and for good reason. Sora is awesome. Since we already have a Square Enix character, we know we CAN get him added. Plus it would be a good opertunity for Disney. It would allow promotion for Kingdom Hearts III by including him. Sora is a huge name in gaming history and for good reason. Plus his mix of melee attacks and magic makes him an interesting one to work with as there are tons of things they can do with him. His magic could easily be used for his specials, while his Keyblade could be used for his Smash attacks. His final smash could easily be Limit Break form. I would prefer Aqua, but we all know if we get a KH character it will be Sora. 5. Lillie (Pokemon) Originally this spot belonged to Incineroar, but after more thought, why not bring in the entire Alola trio under the command of one of my all time favorite characters Lillie. She has become a fairly popular character in the series, with many people praising her character arc, myself included. I feel that if we got Decidueye, Incineroar, and Primarina all together, I feel we could have an interesting character in the roster of Smash. While having the same idea as Pokemon Trainer, this would allow for a vastly differant experiance given how these three Pokemon differ from the Kanto starters. I feel that one of the things that made me realize I want Lillie is the argument between Inineroar fans and Decudueye fans. Honestly adding Lillie would be the perfect middle ground, as it gives them both a sot and allows Primarina fans to be happy as well. Plus, we have Lillie. She could have more upbeat and energetic animations compared to Red, and I feel that could be fun to see. 4. Viridi (Palutena's Echo Fighter) (Kid Icarus) We need another Kid Icarus character since th Uprising is soooo full of personality and mermorable characters. I want Phospera, and she's possible because of her assist not being seen yet, but even more so I would love to see the Goddess of Nature throw her crown into the ring, and fight. As she is capable of bestowing Pit with the same powers Palutena can it would make sense to let her be Palutena's Echo Fighter. I can see how they can do it. Make her a faster but weaker version, with some more nature-looking visuals to herattacks. I think that since Palutena and Pit have their stage with Skyworld, it would make sense to let Viridi and Dark Pit (as he apperantly works for her now if Sm4sh's Palutena's Guidence is any indication) have the Rest Bomb Factory as theirs. It gives us two goddesses and two angels, allowing for some intesting fights. Plus her due Mii Fighter costume, they can use that as the basis and with some edits make her into a full character. 3. Amaterasu (Okami) Since we have Ivysaur back, it's clear we can have fighters who walk on all fours. Amaterasu would be the perfect addition to the game to use this type of fighter more. Her Celestrial Brush and Holy Weapons give her a good amount of skills to pull from, to make a move set. Plus, her previous apperance in Marvel VS Capcom 3 shows how she could work in a fighting game, and I would love to see her brought into a Smash game. Okami is my all time favorite game, and would love to see her bring her skills to Smash Bros. I think Amaterasu could be an interesting addition to the game, because I feel that her abilities with the Celestrial Brush are unique, and could make for an interesting move set for her addition. I think she sould be a character that could fit the roster very well, and as a result be someone who would be tons of fun to see in the game. Meanwhile, she also has tons of melee potential due to her Divine Instruments. She can sort of also be seen somewhat as a Nintendo character, since many people consider the Wii and Switch versions of Okami to be the definitive versions of her game, due to the motion controls adding alot to the game, in fact, I dare say they are better because of the motion controls. Okami is my all time favorite game, and a game I would love to see get some repersentation in Super Smash Bros. 2. Rex and Pyra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) Since the Ice Climbers are back, I would love to see Rex get added to the game with Pyra by his side in a simial duo style. Due to the whole thing about Drivers and Blades they could do this without making it feel forced as it would allow them as such. I could easily also see them adding Nia and Roc as Blades in some of his attacks. FInal Smash could easily be something involving Pnumena, and a Mythra 'costume' could be available for Pyra. That would allow Mythra to be included as well, without having to change Rex's moves. Though I could see Pyra changing into her for certain Smash Attacks. It's not as popular as Xenoblade, but I actually like Xenobalde 2 more. I liked it's cast more, and thought the story was more investing and constantly good, while the original did have a few dull moments. I am getting of topic. I feel Rex will likely get in due to a poll showing him as the most wanted character in Japan right now, and I feel that we could use more duo characters. 1. Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda) Skull Kid, is my most wanted character for Smash Bros. Majora's Mask is my favorite Zelda game, and one of my all time favorite games. The reason I really want to see Skull Kid added is because, while Young Link is returning, we have not had a new Zelda character added since Brawl. Legend of Zelda is one of Nintendo's biggest franchises and for good reason. The games, the 3D ones at the very least, are amazing and worth their acclaim. You see, I think Skull Kid could be a fun character to work with with tons of moves that focus on tricks and sorcery. We don't really have a fighter focused on such aspect. Robin is our closest, but I would not call him/her a sorcerer. Skull Kid's dark powers have been seen in more detain in Hyrule Warriors, and whle non-canon, could be used to get some inspiration to make Skull Kid playale in Smash. Also, there is the famous rumor going around for him. Skull Kid has yet to have his assist from Sm4sh return, and we now have the Majora Moon. I think the Moon was meant to be a slight hint at his addition, by having it replace his assist status. Plus there is that theory about the chairs seen in the direct referencing Tatl and Tael. I also have a strong feeling that we will be getting him at the end of the next Nintendo Direct for the game, since so far both have ended with two big villain reveals. Who from this list do you want the most? Skull Kid Rex and Pyra Amaterasu Lillie Viridi Sora Jibanyan Phoenix Wright Isabelle Tails Category:Blog posts